A Right Mistake
by AlphaChica
Summary: A momentary lack of self control seems like a very wrong mistake to Rory while Tristan thinks it is one of the rightest things he ever did. RT.
1. To Janlan's House We Go

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A RIGHT MISTAKE**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

--*--Friday Night Dinner--*--

"So mom you glad gramps is gone huh?" asked Loralai.

"Eat your carrots Loralai," said Emily.

"You should be ecstatic cause ya know she just left three days ago," went on Loralai "Rory and I missed out on a lot of money."

"Loralai for god sakes how old are you? Eat your carrots like Rory is and use grammatically correct sentences.  Its not 'so mom you glad gramps is gone huh?' no one uses huh unless you are illiterate.  Its mom are you glad gramps is gone? And don't use ya, and don't say you know, and cause why can't you just say because?" asked Emily irritated.

"Wow I just had a horrible flashback to fifth grade," said Loralai.

"Guess what?" asked Richard coming into the dining room.

"What?" asked Emily.

"Trix just invited the three of us to London for a week while she throws a ball, she is so happy she hasn't thrown one since dad died," said Richard.

"I don't know if I can," said Loralai.

"You have to go, because she said she rethought the decision of giving Rory her trust fund now," said Richard.

"And why is that?" asked Loralai.

"Because she is the one who is eventually going to get the Gilmore-Merideth estates she might as well have it when she needs it," said Emily.

"Merideth?" asked Rory.

"Yes that was my mother's maiden name," said Richard.

"Oh," said Rory.

"While we go to London my friend Janlan decided to take Rory in," said Richard.

"Janlan DuGray?" asked Rory fearing the answer.

"Yes, I believe his grandson Tristan goes to Chilton," said Emily.

"Yes grandma he does," said Rory swallowing hard.

"Good you know him," said Emily cheerfully.

"Yes grandma I do," said Rory.

"Loralai we leave Saturday," said Richard.

"Tomorrow?" asked Loralai in disbelief.

"Yes," said Richard.

"Oh," said Rory and Loralai together.

"We will buy a ball gown in London just bring some nightclothes, a week's worth of dresses, some casual clothes to sight see," said Emily.

"Okay mom," said Loralai.

--*-- Saturday--*--

"A whole week without each other," said Rory folding clothes for Loralai.

"Yeah what a scary foreign concept," said Loralai.

"Yeah at least Tristan won't be there, after the whole Paris thing it has been kinda weird," said Rory.

"Well we are the Gilmore girls we can do anything," said Loralai.

"We can't fly, read minds, bend objects to look like other objects, cook, fix things or…." Said Rory.

"Yeah well spawn of mine nobody is perfect," said Loralai.

A car honked and the two of them went out with their suitcases and Rory with her book bag.

"Hi girls," said Emily.

"Hi mom," "Hi grandma," said each respectfully.

"We will drop Rory off at Janlan's before we go to the airport," said Richard.

"That's fine grandpa," said Rory.

--*-- Janlan DuGray's House--*--

"We are going to drop you off at the front, because we are late," said Emily glaring at Loralai nursing a cup of Starbucks coffee while several more cups were on the floor.

'That's fine grandma, grandpa, mom have a nice trip I love you all," said Rory kissing each one of them and grabbing her cup as well.

"We love you too hun," said Loralai.

"Have a nice week darling," said Emily.

"We will see you in a week," said Richard.

"Bye," said Rory as the car drove away.  She went up to the door and rang the doorbell the size of the house was very intimidating it was twice as big as her grandparents.

"Hello you must be Rory I'm Maria the housekeeper," said the lady who was in her fifties graying hair at her temples and a cheerful face.  

"Hi," said Rory.

"Come in from the cold I'll show you to the room," said Maria.

"Thank you," said Rory.

Maria led her up numerous staircases and finally to her room "here is it is why don't you go in, I'll be right back."

"Okay," said Rory.

"Before I go are you hungry?  Did you eat dinner yet?" asked Maria.

"Yes I did I was just going to change and go to bed," said Rory.

"Fine," said Maria leaving.

Rory hung her clothing in the closet and was in the process of removing her bra and putting on her nightgown when someone opened the door thinking it was Maria she turned only to find a wide eyed Tristan staring at her almost nude except for her 'angel' panties from Victoria's Secret.  Both teens stood there mesmerized while there was a sharp knock that snapped them both out of their trance.  Rory quickly put her nightgown on, which really didn't help much as it was sheer lingerie that stopped a good eight inches from her knees.  Loralai had bought this for Rory as a joke for her birthday and Rory came to like this cool material against her skin.  Not finding her robe she said, "Hold on a minute."

"I just wanted to know if you want anything?" said Maria through the door.

"No I'm fine," said Rory.

"If you want something master Tristan's room is right across from yours he would be glad to help you," said Maria.

"Thank you," said Rory.

"Of course Miss. Rory," said Maria leaving.

"Hi Tristan," said Rory softly.

"Rory," said Tristan Rory didn't notice that he actually called her 'Rory' instead of 'Mary' because she notice how he said her name with such passion it cause goosebumps on her skin.  As she looked into his eyes a strange chill ran through her his eyes were so dark with desire, desire for her.  Rory had never been looked at like that before and she instinctively licked her lips Tristan closed the distance between them in an instant and circled her slim waist with his muscular arms and kissed her with all the passion he had been holding from the time he saw her.  Rory shocked at first with his aggressiveness, then surrendered to him while flattening herself against him, Tristan with practiced ease removed her nightgown with his shirt and tossed them aside.  As the night wore on so did the passionate night between these two sixteen-year-olds.  

REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	2. I Don't Want a Relationship, Just a Bed ...

A/N For all of you who are concerned about her getting pregnant, no she doesn't end up pregnant.  There are way too many of those out there, besides Rory isn't that dumb.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A RIGHT MISTAKE 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Rory woke up the next morning, she was confused or maybe dazed because of the previous night.  She was in a strange bed; with something around her waist she was snuggled up to someone who she knew wasn't her mother then remembering last night shot up but Tristan's arm prevented that from happening.  Rory winced at the pain between her legs, as she remembered last night thanked God that after the incident with Dean during the dance her mom put her on birth control pills.  Rory turned around in his grasp and took in the marvel that was Tristan DuGray, he looked so innocent and boyish not at all like the passionate man he was last night.  But Rory knew after last night that looks can be very deceiving, the Tristan DuGray that held her last night wasn't the same one who walked the halls of Chilton and that startling transformation rose some unwanted feeling in her.  But she knew that if she were to pursue a relationship with Tristan, it would not be the safe secure one that she and Dean had had.  While her heart hadn't really been in the line for that relationship Rory knew it certainly was on this relationship with Tristan so she promised herself that anything that happens between them would only be physical.    

She nuzzled into his neck, making him groan and press his lips to her throat "God Tris you would think that three times last night would have wore you out," moaned Rory.

"Not with you babe," said Tristan as he flung the blanket off them and went for her bare breast.

About an hour later there was a tentative knock on the door "who is it?" asked Rory slightly out of breath.

"Maria, breakfast will be ready in an hour, will you also inform Master Tristan? His door is locked and there is no response," said Maria.

"Sure," said Rory glancing at the smirking blond Adonis.

"Come on," said Tristan grabbing two towels.

"What?" asked Rory.

"We are taking a shower," said Tristan.

"Together?" asked Rory shocked.

"What's the harm in that? Its not like it's anything I've never seen before," said Tristan as she blushed.

AT BREAKFAST

They were sitting in a private parlor room overlooking the gorgeous gardens that were now cover in freshly fallen snow "wonderful things happen when it snows," whispered Rory to herself.

"Did you say something?" asked Tristan taking a sip of orange juice.

"What? Oh no I didn't say anything," said Rory.

"Oh okay, Rory where does this leave us?" asked Tristan keeping his face a neutral mask.

"I don't want a relationship Tristan," said Rory not meeting his eyes.

"So what you want us to be friends with privileges?" asked Tristan his tone neutral not letting any bitterness escape.

"Yes," whispered Rory.

"I suppose that that's better than nothing," said Tristan.

"Master Tristan, Miss Rory Master Janlan just called and said that he will be here for all three of you to dine together and he wanted to have a private lunch with Master Tristan," said Maria.

"That's good, Maria thank you," said Tristan.

"You are welcome Master Tristan," said Maria.

"I told her to call me Rory," said Rory.

"I've been telling her to call me Tristan from the time I was four and when I turned twelve it finally sunk into my brain that she will never change," said Tristan.

"Quick learner weren't you?" asked Rory "well there is another good thing that came out of last night."

"What is that?" asked Tristan.

"You can't call me Mary anymore," said Rory.

"Au contraire that was my nickname for you and I'm sticking to it," said Tristan.

"So I'm stuck with it huh?" asked Rory.

"Afraid so," said Tristan.

"I guess I can live that," said Rory "I'm going to do some homework want to join me?"

"If I joined you, you will never get that homework done," said Tristan and he got an adorable blush for that comment.

LUNCH

Janlan and Tristan DuGray were sitting in the exact same room as Rory and Tristan were at breakfast.  It was startling to see the resemblance between the two, it was like looking at a timeline of how each were or going to be at that age.

"Is she the one?" asked Janlan staring out the window at Rory who was making a snowman.

"Excuse me?" asked Tristan.

"You know what I'm talking about boy.  Every DuGray male, as far as I can remember has been a player until that perfect girl came along," said Janlan "for me it was your grandmother Sarah God rest her soul, for your father it was Diane your mother and for you is it Rory?"

"She doesn't want a relationship, she wants us to be friends with privileges," sneered Tristan.

"She's a girl not a fish you can just grab out of the water and fry," said Janlan.

"Why can't she be like other girls that I've dated?" asked Tristan "they were so much more easier."

"Then you won't be in love with her will you?" asked Janlan his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"You are right as always," sighed Tristan.

The rest of the week passed by with out a glitch if you don't count Paris throwing a hissy fit in front of the whole school after finding out that Rory was staying at Janlan's place the same time Tristan was.  And when Loralai came back she came bearing great news that her great-grand mother gave her access to 500 grand for Chilton and another 500 after she turned 18 and the rest after she turned 25.  When Loralai found out about Tristan she kept the comment that she fell for Tristan to herself so Rory doesn't kill her but when the time comes she will rub it in her face.

REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.   

I REALIZE THAT LORALAI WILL NOT BE AS CALM ABOUT THIS AS I MAKE IT OUT TO BE BUT I DON'T WANT TO MAKE IT COMPLICATED BETWEEN LORALAI/RORY.


	3. The man I love to hate VS the boy I'm wi...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_RIGHT MISTAKE_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Even though the "relationship" was going good Rory was too afraid of getting her heart broken so she kept denying Tristan a date.  But all that changed on the last day of sophomore year when Dean showed up at Chilton and Rory got back together with him without a second glance at Tristan.  While Rory felt badly about keeping Tristan from Dean that was the only was that she can have a relationship with Dean.  Even the lack of passion and the lack of chemistry that was felt even when Tristan and Rory were just in a room together was not present with Dean and Rory was glad of this because this meant that Dean won't be able to break her heart.  Another thing that Loralai "innocently" pointed out was the fact that Rory hadn't said I love you to Dean since the day in Chilton.  But all this was okay with Rory and she noticed the downward spiral that Tristan was going in and convinced herself that it wasn't because of her, but she had to make sure that Dean didn't find out about them Tristan went to Stars Hollow for the play practice.  And that was exactly what Rory was thinking while running to Doose's Marker and once she got there she saw the conversation take place between Dean and Tristan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

RORY POV 

"Excuse me stock boy, could you tell me where I can find the shortening? Now that is a fine looking apron. I mean it, I mean, really sensational, " said Tristan with his that killer smirk that still turned my knees into jell-o. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Dean his face turning red like an immature little boy.

"Well, to be honest, there's something I wanted to ask you.  In your professional opinion, which one of these would make my cakes fluffier?" he asked holding two bags of flour and he did this with such cool aloofness that I couldn't help lick my lips in anticipation then remembered I can't do that with Tristan. 

"You drove all the way out here just to be a jerk. There aren't enough people who can't stand you in Hartford," Dean asked letting his emotions show and rule number one in this game was to know your target and not let anything get in your way and emotions fell into this category but Dean had never played the game.

"Oh, no. I'm here for Rory," said Tristan still holding that smirk. 

"What?" asked Dean flustered that idiot. 

"Yeah, the play. Romeo and Juliet," said Tristan tauntingly. 

"What about it?" asked Dean. 

"I'm Romeo, and she's Juliet. Hey, come on, she must've told you. She did tell you, didn't she?" said Tristan knowing that I didn't  

"Look, I think you better leave," said Dean mad. 

"Oops! God I am so sorry. I am such a klutz. Here, let me. This should cover it," said Tristan dropping the flour then some money to the ground.

"You know what, I hope for Rory's sake that you got an understudy," said Dean then I decided I have seen enough because at this point Tristan was so close to telling him about us.

"Dean, hi!" I said and noticed Jess standing behind the aisle and realized that he knew I had I been watching.  

"Rory, what is he doing here?" asked Dean. 

"I need to talk to you," I said.

"I got something to settle with this guy," said Dean and I fought an urge to roll my eyes thinking 'he'd kill you, you idiot' because I've seen Tristan take down guys twice his size and knew from first hand experience what he was capable of in the bedroom and remembered some of those times when he did lose control almost hurting me and I fought the urge to blush and by the way Tristan was looking at me he also knew where my thoughts were. 

"Outside, please," I said calming down and outside I convince Dean not to go looking for a fight and that dumbass wanted to come watch the rehearsal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in the market.

"If you think that you could win her by spiting her boyfriend then you are a dumb blond," said Jess.

"Mariano?" asked Tristan with disbelief "what are you doing here?" Jess, Tristan, and Wayne were best friends Jess used to go to Chilton until fifth grade when he still lived with his grandfather (paternal) and then got shipped to New York after his death.  The two still kept in contact with each they knew each other's secrets but this summer changed all, Jess, and Tristan got drunk after Tristan told them about the Rory Gilmore fiasco and Wayne who was the one that was drawn to be the designated driver was hit by a cab and still recovering in the hospital he was due to be released in another month.  This was what landed him in Stars Hollow.

"I just never told ya that this was the place I got shipped off to," said Jess smirking which astutely resembled Tristan's.

"Whoa fate is a bitch," said Tristan slapping his back.

"Yeah but I'm here to help you out man," said Jess here is my number call me tonight as soon as you go home."

"Thanks man," said Tristan looking at the number on his palm and saving it in his cell "I better go."

"Yeah bye," said Jess "I talked to Wayne this afternoon, he's fine."

"I talked to him too," said Tristan.

"Yeah he told me," said Jess.

"I better go," said Tristan leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JESS POV

After rehearsal in the diner.

"Oh, thank goodness, you ordered. I am starving," said Loralai sitting down on a chair. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you went out to dinner," said Rory to her mother and they started a conversation on the date Loralai went on and then Rory called my uncle for a new plate of fries. 

"Coming right up" answered Luke I love how he pretends not to care about her date. 

"So tell me about the big rehearsal" said Loralai and I almost snorted. 

"We got off to a shaky start, and Louise acts like she's the priest in a Madonna video, but by the end, we were not half bad," said Rory and the sad part was that I could actually see that happening. 

"Good good," said Loralai in a bored tone. 

"Tristan ran into Dean," said Rory. 

"Ugh, bad bad," said Loralai now perking up. 

"It's okay though because I pulled them apart without any bloodshed and I explained it all to Dean," said Rory. 

"You explained it all to Dean?" I could hear the doubt and concern in her voice 

"I told him that Tristan wasn't supposed to be in our group and Paris moved the rehearsal to Miss Patty's at the last minute and that's why he didn't know about it," said Rory all in one breath. 

"Oh, that version of all," said Loralai relived. 

"But Dean's fine now," said Rory sighing. 

"He's fine?" asked Loralai doubtfully. 

"He's fine," said Rory reassuringly. 

"You want a burger too?" asked Luke. 

"Hmm, no, I'll just have half of hers," said Loralai. 

"One burger please," said Rory. 

"You look all dressed up," said Luke. 

"Do I? Because I feel very casual," said Loralai.

"Hey," said Frankenstein sitting down. 

"Hi, you just got off work?" asked Rory. 

"Yup," said bagboy, man how can she choose this over Tristan even I have the manners to say 'yes' and 'no' instead of 'yah' and 'nope'. 

"Hey Dean. Do you want some fries?" asked Loralai. 

"No, I'm actually going home for dinner. My mom made fried chicken tonight and she saved me some," said bagboy. 

"Oh, you have a cooking mom," said Loralai. 

"That's so nice," said Rory but I could tell she was laughing on the inside. 

"Well, she may make chicken, but is she a casual dater?" asked Loralai. 

"I hope not. She's married," said Rory. 

"Do I want to know what either one of you is talking about?" asked bagboy. 

"Nope," said Luke. 

"My mother casually dated tonight," said Rory. 

"Oh, well, congratulations," said bagboy still confused. 

"Thank you. Thank you very much," said Loralai. 

"So, I was wondering what time your rehearsal was tomorrow?" asked bagboy and I could tell where this was heading. 

"Five, why?" said Rory unsure of herself. 

"Well, uh, it's my night off and I thought maybe I'd come by and watch," said bagboy. 

"Watch what?" asked Rory nervous. 

Watch you," said bagboy. 

"Watch me do what?" asked Rory her nervousness increasing. 

"Rehearse," said bagboy. 

"Oh. Um, Dean, I think you'd be really bored watching rehearsal," said Rory looking at her mom for back up. 

"Oh yeah, I've dozed off twice just listening to her talk about rehearsal," said Loralai. 

"Well, I won't be bored," said bagboy reassuringly. 

"We don't even know our lines yet. You should just come on Sunday," said Rory almost panicking. 

"That's a good idea. After all, Sunday is the day of rest and that's what you'll be doing - resting, 'cause it's boring," said Loralai. 

"Mom," said Rory exasperated. 

"Well, honey, it's not your fault. You didn't write the damn thing," said Loralai, God she is so lucky that I like her or I will be ranting at her now for dissing one of the greatest writers. 

"Well, I'll come on Sunday too," said bagboy could you make it more obvious I wondered. 

"Okay. But if you're going to go on Sunday, you don't want to spoil it for yourself," said Rory and I rolled my eyes at her lame attempt. 

"What? It's not like I don't know how it ends," said bagboy. 

"Okay, Dean, look…," started Rory. 

"Rory, come on. I'll sit in the back, you'll die, and I'll walk you home. It's no big deal, right?" asked Bagboy. 

"Right," said Rory. 

"Good, so I'll see you tomorrow," said Bagboy getting up. 

"Yup, you sure will," said Rory. 

"Bye Loralai," said Dean. 

"Bye Dean," said Loralai and added after he left "Oh yeah, he's fine."

That night when Tristan called I had the perfect plan for him to win Rory over.

"So you are saying she wants me not Bean?" asked Tristan.

"Yes, you should have looked at her when you were in the market, she wanted you bad," said I.

"Man, this is huge," said Tristan.

"I know and tomorrow she is obviously going to confront you about leaving Bean alone during rehearsal and you basically seduce her and make her not be able to think about anything else but you the whole day and let that play out,"

"You sure this will work?" he asked.

"If it doesn't you'll at least get laid by her or kiss her," said I.

"Yeah well that's not all I'm looking for," said Tristan.

"Yes, I know you are whipped," I laughed.

"Who are you talking to this late?" asked Luke.

"The guy Rory slept with," I answered returning to my conversation.

"What?" asked Luke.

"Just go to bed Uncle Luke," I said.

REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN.  IS RORY STRONG ENOUGH TO RESIST TRISTAN? 

REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO UP THE RATING TO R


End file.
